Decisión De Amor
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Historia dedicada a Aiden-lucario. Por azares del destino terminé lastimada y lejos de mi manada, pensé que si esperaba ellos me encontrarían pero para mi sorpresa quien me ayudó y me curó fue Leo, un Lucario viajero que tenía muchas cosas por contar. Ahora estando de viaje con él, he encontrado amigos del pasado, amigos nuevos y desencadenado el pasado al que tanto temo.
1. Conociéndonos

—¡Arg! —volví a quejarme por enésima vez en los últimos quince minutos.

El dolor en mi tobillo era insoportable, pero por lo menos me quedaba más satisfecha al saber que ese maldito lo había pasado peor, por lo menos ese era mi único consuelo, además de prolongar más el plazo.

—¡Gra! ¿¡Cómo puede doler tanto!? —me grité para mí misma.

Observé a mi alrededor, las montañas cubiertas de nieve al igual que los árboles, me volví a maldecir para mis adentros, estaba muy lejos de mi manada.

Intenté andar en un sólo pie, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando caí sobre mi rodilla izquierda, haciendo que también mi pie lastimado rebotara en la nieve, produciéndome un dolor inimaginable.

—¡MALDICIÓN! —grité con todo el aire que pudo escapar de mis pulmones.

Y por más que quisiera culpar a alguien más, sabía de antemano que la culpa era totalmente mía, por haber luchado de nuevo contra ese maldito.

Lo único que me consolaba era que si yo tenía mi tobillo izquierdo herido, él debería de estar mucho peor que yo, después de todo, él nunca pudo ganarme en combate, pero hacia todo lo posible por causar daño, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Caminé hasta sentarme en una roca que por suerte no tenía mucha nieve, culpándome de nuevo por mi idea.

 _Había salido de casa sin avisar a nadie, quería despejarme un poco de todo esto del emparejamiento, estaba cansada de que todos los días mi padre me riñera por no aceptar la propuesta de ese maldito Weavile._

 _Pero para mi era simplemente incomprensible el hecho de que me quisiera emparejar con mi mejor amigo de la infancia, y que de paso, sea más débil que yo._

 _Había una gran diferencia entre ser amigos y ser compañeros, yo jamás lo vi con esas intenciones a pesar de que él me había confesado sus sentimientos desde siempre, yo sólo pensaba en ser más fuerte y vivir viajando por el mundo, luchando con los demás Pokémon, tener amigos y enemigos, vivir aventuras a cada paso, y tal vez, encontrar a alguien que pudiera ser mi pareja ideal._

 _Pero esos sueños se habían quedado en el olvido el día en que mi padre me dijo que sería la compañera de Will, mi mejor amigo de la infancia._

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que eso se había acordado, y cada vez que el plazo para emparejarnos llegaba, él intentaba convencerme de que me haría feliz, pero al final, nuestros encuentros terminaban en peleas como la de hoy.

Volví a quejarme por el dolor, sólo necesitaba un par de días de reposo y todo estaría como nuevo, pero estaba muy lejos de la manada, llegar en mi condición me tomaría horas, aunque tal vez ya hayan notado mi desaparición y me estuvieran buscando, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que me encontraran.

Me puse un poco más cómoda en la roca y me dediqué a ver mi tobillo lastimado, no estaba tan mal según yo, pero aun así, tenía que reposar.

Pasaban los minutos y nadie me encontraba, me llegué a desesperar, al punto que hubiera preferido volver por mi misma, pero el punzante dolor en mi tobillo me obligaba a quedarme quieta.

—Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda?.

Levanté mi rostro para ver quien me hablaba, era un Lucario, algo raro para mi, no era muy común que los viera, aunque en algunas de mis huidas de casa lograba ver uno que otro.

—No —le respondí sin más.

Me crucé de brazos, estaba más que segura de que con esa respuesta se iría de mi vista, tal vez pensando que era una mal agradecida, pero me daba igual.

—Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte aquí.

Y en menos de lo que pensaba, el Lucario ya me estaba cargando entre sus brazos, habría intentado defenderme, pero al estar entre sus brazos, con mi pierna colgando, sentía el dolor punzante atravesando mi cuerpo.

—¿Me estás lastimando sabías?, ¡Bájame! —intentaba removerme pero lo único que lograba era lastimarme.

—Si te sigues moviendo te lastimaras más.

—¡Estaría mucho mejor si me hubieras dejado en esa roca!.

En menos de lo que pensaba, habíamos llegado a una especie de casa hecha de madera.

 _Qué raro, jamás había visto esta casa por aquí._

Entramos en la casa, y al instante, pude ver la fogata que se mantenía encendida al centro de la habitación, una cama de madera de roble en el fondo, cubierta con unas cuantas sábanas, además de una mesa y dos sillas que se encontraban a la izquierda, cerca de una ventana.

El Lucario avanzó hasta dejarme sentada en la cama, teniendo cuidado con mi tobillo.

—Oye esto no es necesario —le recordé.

Estaría bien, siempre y cuando me dejara cerca de donde mis amigos de la manada me encontraran, ya ellos me ayudarían a llegar a casa y me tratarían el tobillo.

Recibiría una reprimenda de parte de mi padre por irme sin su permiso, por haber luchado de nuevo contra Will, y de paso, por haberlo dejado herido.

Y al final, aplazaríamos el emparejamiento otros tres meses.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto?, ¿Perdiste una batalla? -preguntó curioso, observando mi tobillo.

—Para tu información, gané la batalla, pero al muy maldito le encanta hacer daño ya que es débil -dije de mala gana, cruzándome de brazos.

—Pues vaya que si te lo hizo— se alejó, buscando algo en el suelo.

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada, solo déjame cerca de mi manada y ya.

—¿Qué no es nada?, tu pierna tiene rasguños por todos lados, además de que tu tobillo parece haber sido mordido por un Carvanha.

—¿Carvanha?.

—Un pez piraña con dientes afilados —soltó a la ligera, mientras se acercaba a mi con unas vendas y frascos.

—¿Podrías decirme más sobre ellos? —pregunté tímida, mientras veía como comenzaba a tratar mi herida.

—Son unos peces pirañas, color rojo y azul, sus aletas son color amarillo, tienen dientes muy afilados, y unas escamas muy filosas, un ligero rose basta para comprobar que tan afiladas son.

Mientras él hablaba, podía imaginarme a ese pez, sus colores relucientes, sus escamas afiladas, y el montón de puntiagudos dientes.

Sin darme cuenta, el Lucario ya había terminado de vendarme la herida, aunque toda mi pierna terminó con vendas.

—Listo —anunció satisfecho de su trabajo.

Lo vi recoger las vendas sobrantes y los frascos, para luego, ir a dejarlos en la mesa.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos?, estoy segura de que no hay ni siquiera un pez aquí, el agua esta congelada —cuestioné interesada.

—Los conocí en mis viajes —se sentó a un lado mío, moviendo mi pierna a una posición más cómoda en la cama, dejándome medio recostada—, y no de la mejor manera.

—¿Te atacaron muchos a la vez? —le pregunté bromista.

—Digamos que no es muy bonito tener a un montón de Carvanha persiguiéndote y que una de esas pirañas esté mordiéndote la cola.

Eso fue suficiente explicación para mi.

Observé por un momento al Lucario, por la forma en que me había contado sobre los Carbanha, no me cabía duda de que su vida era toda una aventura.

 _Vivía todo con lo que yo alguna vez soñé vivir._

—Por cierto, me llamo Leo —se presentó, tendiéndome su mano.

—Whenn —estrechamos nuestras manos a modo de saludo—, y dime ¿Has visitado muchos lugares en tus viajes?.

—Muchos, he visto a muchos Pokémon, tanto normales como legendarios —habló con orgullo en la voz.

—Aquí no es muy común ver Pokémon legendario, algunas veces logramos ver a Suicune o Articuno, pero por lo general somos mas Sneasel, Weavile y Absol, sin contar a algunos Lucario que pasan de vez en cuando por aquí.

—¿Nunca has salido de aquí?.

—Sólo cuando tuve que buscar una Garra afilada, y ni siquiera lo hice sola, papá me acompañó hasta donde sabía que estaba una, no fue la gran cosa ponérmela y evolucionar —refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Esperabas algo más? —preguntó divertido.

—Si, esperaba que me dejara ir sola, que tuviera que buscarla en algún lugar hostil, pelear contra muchos Pokémon por ella, y que al final, cuando por fin lograra ponérmela y evolucionar, sintiera que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena —el tan sólo imaginar que eso hubiera pasado me provocó una sonrisa— pero en lugar de eso, sólo tuve que ir, ponerme la garra y evolucionar —comenté molesta.

—Querías que fuera toda una aventura digna de contarse.

—¡Si!, pero mi padre no comprende eso, sólo quiere que esté en el bosque y que sea la perfecta compañera inútil de Will —de tan solo recordar su atrevimiento de pedirme como compañera sentía la rabia consumirme por dentro.

—¿Eres una especie de princesa o algo así?.

—Se podría decir, soy la hija del líder de la manada, y al parecer, eso le da derecho de decir cómo debo de vivir mi vida.

—¿Y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto? ¿Revelarte contra él, o simplemente, decirle que no quieres esa clase de vida para ti?.

—Créeme que lo he intentado en más ocasiones de las que pueda recordar, pero el simplemente no lo entiende, y tampoco quiero dejarlo —en ese instante, mi voz se tornó un poco melancólica— no puedo dejarlo porque aun lo recuerdo, recuerdo que él solía jugar conmigo cuando era una pequeña Sneasel —una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al recordar mi infancia— jugaba conmigo a diario, él y mi madre siempre fueron muy unidos, a pesar de que también se emparejaron como él lo quiere hacer conmigo, yo siempre los vi felices.

En ese instante, mi sonrisa se desvaneció, y sentí de nuevo esas horribles ganas de llorar al recordar ese maldito día en el que todo cambió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duelen tus heridas? —me preguntó preocupado mientras comenzaba a revistar mi pierna vendada.

—No es nada.

—¿Estás segura? —no se veía muy convencido de mis palabras.

—Si, sólo...necesito descansar.

No le di tiempo a protestar, me giré con cuidado de no mover mucho mi pierna herida y cerré mis ojos.

No quería volver a recordar eso, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, después de todo, cuando eso pasó, papá se hizo más frío y distante conmigo y comenzó a tomarse sus deberes de líder muy enserio, tanto así, que ahora escogió con quien debería pasar el resto de mi vida.


	2. Pequeña aventura

Cuando desperté, me sentí mejor, abrí mis ojos parpadeando un poco, miré hacía mi pierna herida, y descubrí que ya no tenía tantas vendas como en el día anterior, algunas heridas ya estaban cicatrizadas, pero en cambio, la de mi tobillo aún estaba vendada, estaba segura que necesitaría otro día más para que mejorara un poco más.

Busqué a Leo con la mirada pero no lo encontré, la fogata aun ardía, así que eso me dio una pequeña idea de que volvería pronto.

Me senté en la cama, observando unos cuantos segundos mi tobillo vendado.

 _Sin duda, me cambió el vendaje antes de irse._

Con mi mano toqué levemente la herida, descubriendo que no me dolía, pero cuando ejercí un poco más de fuerza, fue cuando sentí como el dolor comenzaba a manifestarse. No era un dolor tan insoportable como ayer, pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto.

Miré al suelo de la cabaña y luego a mi tobillo, pensando en intentar ponerme de pie, volví a mirar al suelo pensativa, elevé mis hombros en un gesto de despreocupación, y fue entonces que con cuidado, moví mis piernas hasta dejarlas colgando por el lateral de la cama.

Las balanceé un poco, viendo la no tan pequeña distancia entre la cama y el suelo, con cuidado, comencé a empujarme suavemente, estirando mi pierna derecha para tocar el suelo, cuando por fin logré posar mi pie sano en el suelo, me equilibré con él y lentamente, dejé el otro pie lastimado en el suelo.

No confiaba mucho en dejar todo mi peso sobre el pie lastimado, pero poco a poco, comencé a erguirme, descubrí que el pie no me dolía, me animé a dar un paso al frente, y fue entonces que sentí un pequeño aguijoneo en mi pie, pero era más soportable que el dolor de ayer.

Con esto ya podía irme, el resto de raspones en mi pierna ya sanarían en poco tiempo.

Justo cuando di otro paso, Leo apareció en la puerta de la cabaña, bastó sólo unos cuantos segundos para que rápidamente me tomara entre sus brazos y me sentara en la cama.

—¿Qué haces de pie?, te pudiste haber lastimado —me regaño mientras inspeccionaba mi pierna.

—Ya no me duele tanto, así que ya puedo irme.

—No lo creo, a mí no me convencen tus palabras, necesitas otro día para reposar —sentenció mientras dejaba descansar mis piernas en la cama.

—Ya estoy bien, así que me iré —moví mis piernas hacia la orilla de la cama con intenciones de bajar.

—No.

Y sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos empezado a pelear, yo por querer bajar y él por dejarme en la cama.

Debía admitir que era muy divertido ver su cara frustrada al intentar dejar mis piernas en la cama sin lastimarme, al final dejé caer mi espalda en la cama mientras reía.

—¿Eso te dio risa? —preguntó un poco incrédulo con tono bromista.

—¡Tus caras! —le dije riendo un poco.

—¿Así?.

Y sin que me lo esperara, se lanzó sobre mí con un ataque de cosquillas, yo sólo reía intentando detenerlo con mis manos pero era imposible.

—¡Ya! —dije con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

Leo dejó de hacerme cosquillas, pero yo seguía riéndome como una loca.

Oh no...ataque de risa no...

—¿Oye que pasa? —preguntó Leo.

Yo sólo lo miré para luego volver a estallar en risas.

¡Maldición!, tenía que ponerme seria.

Dejé de reír mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, odiaba cuando me sucedía eso.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó un poco asustado, subiéndose encima de mí mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada.

—Fue...un ataque de risa... —admití con vergüenza— hace mucho que no me dan.

—¿Y te suceden con cualquier cosa?.

—Más o menos, por lo general termino riéndome así por una estupidez —declaré con desprecio mirando hacia otro lado—, por eso odio reírme.

La mano de Leo tomó mi mentón y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—Eso no es muy justo de tu parte, tienes una risa muy bonita —dijo con una sonrisa, el único que le respondió fue mi estómago, reclamando alimento—, ¿tienes hambre?.

—No creo que él haya gruñido por otra cosa —espeté como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—¿Qué tal si te llevo al pueblo que está bajo la montaña y comemos algo? —propuso alegre.

—¿Hay un pueblo bajo la montaña? —cuestioné con una ceja levantada.

—Si, son muy agradables con los Pokémon, tal vez incluso te puedan ayudar a sanar más rápido.

Toda mi vida viviendo aquí y jamás me enteré que había un pueblo bajo la montaña, necesitaba salir más seguido urgentemente.

—Anda, se nos hace tarde para ir.

Lo empujé con mi mano en su pecho para que se moviera, Leo bajó de la cama mientras yo me sentaba, moví mis piernas hacia la orilla y salté hacia el suelo.

—Cuidado.

De la nada, me encontraba sentada en el brazo izquierdo de Leo y con su otra mano en mi cintura, en ese instante sentí un fuerte golpe de calor en mis mejillas.

—¡Qué haces! —chillé sonrojada.

—¿No pensaste que caminarías hasta allá verdad?, recuerda que estás lastimada —habló casi en un tono paternal.

Quería debatirle de alguna forma, pero el sonrojo que tenía en el rostro me impedía el siquiera verlo a los ojos.

Y sin más salimos de la cabaña y bajamos al pueblo, he de admitir que disfruté del viaje sentada en su brazo, hacía mucho que no gozaba de un viaje así a menos que lo hiciera por mi propia cuenta.

Además de que jamás me había alejado tanto de mi manada, pero eso sólo provocaba que mi corazón palpitara con adrenalina, quería conocer más y más del mundo.

—Llegamos.

Observé el pueblo que se mostraba ante mí, todo estaba cubierto por la blanca nieve, pero extrañamente no hacía tanto frío aquí abajo como arriba.

—¿Qué son esas cosas?.

—¿Qué cosas?.

—Eso —señalé con mi mano izquierda mientras me aferraba a él con mi otra mano—, las rocas enormes que parecen rectángulos y cuadrados.

—Esos son los edificios del pueblo, cada edificio tiene cosas diferentes —habló mientras comenzaba a caminar—, ese es una tienda Pokémon —dijo parándose frente a ésta— los entrenadores suelen comprar Pokeballs para atrapar a los Pokémon y algún equipamiento para sus propios Pokémon.

—¿Equipamiento? ¿cómo que?.

—Bueno, suelen comprar medicinas para ellos para curar el envenenamiento, la congelación, las quemaduras, recuperar puntos de vida y eso.

—¿Pero qué para eso no existen las bayas?.

—Si, pero las bayas sirven más cuando es envenenamiento y eso, pero cuando son puntos de vida suelen recuperar muy pocos, por eso muchos entrenadores prefieren comprarlos en las tiendas.

—Hmm extraño, nosotros por lo general sólo tenemos con las bayas.

Caminó unos cuantos metros más y nos encontramos con un edificio pequeño de un piso y con lo que parecía ser un tronco gigante a su lado, el cual tenía en la cima una cosa extraña que giraba.

—Ese es un centro Pokémon, aquí es el lugar donde te dije pueden ayudarte —me miró sonriente.

En cuanto dijo eso, las puertas del centro se abrieron.

—¡Leo!, que bien que ya estas mejor...¡Oh!, ¿quién es esta pequeña Weavile? —una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de esa desconocida.

—¡Hola!, ella es Whenn y tiene toda su pierna izquierda llena de cortes, en especial su tobillo, ¿crees que podrías ayudarla?.

—¡Claro!, sabes que eso no es problema aquí, pasen.

Leo se adentró en ese centro Pokémon siguiendo a la extraña.

—¿Qué es ella?.

—Ella es una enfermera del centro Pokémon, y con ayuda de las Chansey se encargan de los Pokémon heridos.

—¿Chansey?.

—Si, ella.

En ese instante una masa rosada se posó frente a nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras nos guiaba hacia algún lugar, supliendo a la enfermera.

—Chansey —dijo mientras con sus pequeñas manos señalaba una especie de cama metálica.

—Gracias —le respondió Leo con una sonrisa.

—Chansey —dijo ella alegremente para luego irse.

Leo me sentó en la cama metálica, pero en cuanto vi que se iba a alejar, me aferré de sus hombros por instinto.

—¿Porqué me dejas aquí?.

—Tranquila, no te sucederá nada malo, ésta máquina te curará tu herida, sólo tienes que recostarte aquí —sentí como sus manos me tomaban de los hombros y me acostaban en la cama, acomodando también mis piernas.

—¿Y luego qué? —lo miré a los ojos, dejando mis manos descansar a cada lado mío.

—Cerrarán ésta máquina, no te alteres, verás una luz blanca parpadear un par de veces, y después de eso estarás como nueva.

—¿Qué no me altere? ¡Y qué si me dejas aquí encerrada!.

Me senté en la cama dispuesta a irme, pero Leo me tomó de los hombros y me volvió a recostar.

—Tranquila gatita, no pasará nada —dijo con una sonrisa extraña.

Cerró la extraña cama, dejándome confundida y con un inquieto palpitar en mi corazón.

 _¿Porqué me había sonreido así?, ¿Era una sonrisa maliciosa, traviesa o pervertida?, ¿Pervertida?, no lo creo, él no se ve como ese tipo de pokémon._

El ruido de la máquina y la luz cegadora blanca me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos. Cerré mis ojos ante la intensidad de la luz, era muy molesta.

Decidí permanecer con mis ojos cerrados mientras la máquina terminaba con sus ruidos extraños.

—Listo, como nueva —habló la voz femenina de la enfermera.

 _¿Qué?, pero no sentí nada._

Abrí mis ojos, viendo como la enfermera y Leo me sonreían.

—Te lo dije —habló Leo.

—Bien, creo que esto ya no es necesario —dijo la enfermera.

Me sentó en la cama, haciendo que mis piernas colgaran de ella y comenzó a quitarme la venda de mi pierna izquierda, admiré como mi pierna ya no tenía todos esos arañazos de antes, hasta parecía como nueva.

—Listo, mira, has quedado como nueva, ¡Eres tan bonita! —chilló emocionada mientras me tomaba en brazos y me exprimía contra ella.

—L-leo, ayúdame... —estiraba mi mano en busca de ayuda...y oxígeno.

Me hubiera sido fácil apartarla de mí con mis garras, pero el estúpido sentimiento de agradecimiento no me dejaba hacerlo, así que me resignaba a ser apretujada en sus brazos mientras Leo me miraba sonriente.

—Puedes agradecérselo de otra forma.

—¿Otra forma?.

—¡Ah!, quedaría yo por poder tener una Weavile como tu y poder vestirla adorablemente —habló finalmente, dejándome de pie en la cama extraña.

Miré a Leo pidiéndole una explicación ante su extraño pedido, él sólo asintió con la cabeza, supongo que era una buena señal.

—L-lo haré...

—¡Qué bonita voz tienes!, anda, ven.

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó detrás de una cortina.

Lo único que supe, fue que el sonido de algo moviéndose una y otra vez en ese lugar.

—¡Listo!, ¡Leo, ven a ver a tu novia! — llamó efusivamente.

 _¿Novia?, que es eso, le preguntaré a Leo cuando lo vea._

Sin previo aviso, las cortinas se abrieron, caminé hasta dónde estaban ellos, Leo me miraba con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa mientras que la enfermera me veía con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Cómo me veo?.

—Mírate aquí.

Me mostró una extraña cosa cuadrada, me acerque a ella y vi mi rostro reflejado.

 _Wow, parece como cuando me miró en el hielo, pero es más claro aquí._

Me posé completamente en ese pedazo de hielo y fue entonces que me vi...

 _Uau._

Tenía un extraño vendaje en el cuello pero en color rosa como las plumas de los Sneasel, además de que algo extraño me cubría un poco el cuerpo.

—¿Qué es esto?.

—Es un vestido transparente y con brillos rosa, y lo que tienes en el cuello es un listón con un moño.

—¿Moño?.

—Si, esto —señaló la forma extraña que ataba al listón en mi cuello y dejaba dos tiras sueltas.

—Y esto es un vestido, como el mio, pero diseñado para ti.

Me admiré en el hielo, no me veía tan mal.

—Me gusta.

—¡Qué bien que te guste!, vuelve cuando quieras otro —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa—, tú serás mi modelo.

Me regaló una sonrisa y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

—Vamos Leo.

Caminé frente a él, parpadeó un par de veces más y luego me tomó en brazos, saliendo del centro Pokémon.

—¿Cómo te sientes?.

—Bien, ¿Ahora a dónde iremos? —le pregunté emocionada.

—¿Ir? ¿No querías regresar con tu manada después de que te recuperaras? —me preguntó visiblemente confundido.

—Si, pero he decidido que me quedaré contigo más tiempo para descubrir más de todo lo que me he estado perdiendo— le respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Enserio? ¿Estarías dispuesta a viajar conmigo por toda esta zona y más?.

—Ya lo estoy deseando.

Nos regalamos una sonrisa y sin más, comenzó nuestra pequeña aventura por la región.

Sólo esperaba que mi padre y mis compañeros de manada cumplieran con las leyes que él había establecido y no salieran de nuestro territorio para buscarme.


	3. Viejos Amigos

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue como los ojos rojizos de Leo me observaban atentamente.

—Buenos días —dijo sonriente.

—Hola —le respondí un poco somnolienta.

Me giré para seguir durmiendo pero, Leo se subió encima mío mientras daba pequeños saltos para hacerme despertar.

—No puedes seguir durmiendo, tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje —anunció para luego bajarse de encima y buscar algo debajo de la cama.

De mala gana me acerqué a la orilla de la cama, tratando de no enredarme entre las sábanas.

—¿Y qué vas a llevar?.

—Una capa para mí, medicinas, algunas bayas.

Vi como sacaba una extraña cosa de debajo de la cama y la dejaba sobre la mesa, mientras recolectaba todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.  
Di un bostezo y sin más salí de la cama, bajé de un salto viendo como el vestido estaba un poco arrugado.

 _Cierto, ayer me dormí con él._

Desvíe mi mirada hacia Leo, viendo como comenzaba a poner todo lo que había dicho en esa extraña cosa.

 _Supongo que el viaje será largo...debería dejar el vestido aquí._

Me quité el vestido, dejándolo sobre la cama y caminé hasta donde estaba Leo, quien ya había terminado con sus cosas.

—¿Qué es eso?.

—Una bolsa para guardar las cosas que... —su mirada recayó unos segundos en mi, yo lo miré confundida—, ¿Y tu vestido?...

No se porqué pero sus mejillas parecieron tornarse levemente rojas.

—Lo dejé en la cama, no quiero que se desgarre o le suceda algo peor —comenté a la ligera.

Leo me inspeccionaba de arriba a abajo con su mirada escarlata, estuve tentada a darle pequeño arañazo para que reaccionara.

—Oh bueno, si está bien...

Lo miré extrañada pero, le di por su lado, lo vi ponerse esa extraña bolsa en un hombro mientras atravesaba su pecho, debajo de su pincho, y después se colocó una capa color café como las que solíamos usar en mi manada cuando íbamos por una Garra afilada, ya que el viaje era largo.  
Salimos de la cabaña, caminando a paso tranquilo, evitando a toda costa el bosque.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo conociste a la enfermera que me atendió?.

—Bueno pues, un día llegué a ésta región, estaba muy débil y pues lo último que supe fue que me había desmayado en el bosque, cuando desperté me encontraba en ese centro Pokémon, ella me dijo que me había ayudado a sanar, unos cuantos días después pasé cerca del pueblo y fue entonces que la vi en peligro, unos ladrones intentaban despojarla de su dinero así que la defendí, fue una forma de agradecerle el que me hubiera ayudado antes, se podría decir que somos amigos —finalizó sonriente.

—¿Ella te enseñó a cómo vendarte y esas cosas?.

—Si, me enseñó a cómo usar las vendas y sobre cómo usar las pociones.

—¿Pociones? —lo miré extrañada.

—Si, es lo que los entrenadores suelen usar cuando sus Pokémon están heridos.

—¿Tu has tenido entrenador? —pregunté intrigada.

—No, pero he luchado con Pokémon que los tienen.

—¿Y cómo son sus vidas?.

—Algunos permanecen fuera de su Pokeball, al lado de su entrenador, pero otros viajan ellas.

—¿O sea que están encerrados en las Pokeball?.

—Se podría decir, aunque algunos entrenadores suelen sacar a todos sus Pokémon de las Pokeball para que se estiren un rato y luego los vuelven a meter en ellas.

—Aunque hagan eso, no creo que se la pasen muy bien, o por lo menos, yo no podría vivir así, necesito estar libre, ver los lugares a los que voy, sentir el viento en el rostro.

—Lo sé, por eso no me he dejado atrapar.

—¿Han intentado atraparte?, ¿Y qué hiciste?, ¿Contra quién peleaste?, ¿Era fuerte?—pregunté emocionada.

—He, pues fue contra un Gallade, un Pokémon blanco con ojos rojos, sus brazos y parte del pecho son color verde además de que un pincho rojo sobresale de su pecho y espalda. Fue una batalla fiera, incluso... —vi como Leo movía la capa y me mostraba su costado izquierdo—, me dejó esta cicatriz.

—Se ve profunda.

Observé con detalle su cicatriz, se veía aún profunda, sin pensarlo, posé mi mano en ella para sentir su textura pero, al instante, Leo se estremeció, lo miré confundida.

—Además de la cicatriz me dejó más sensible en ese lugar —admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso no es nada—le mostré parte de mi espalda y hombro derecho, mostrándole la cicatriz de garras que tenía en ellas —éstas tres me las gané la tercera vez que luché contra Will, el muy maldito dejó sus garras incrustadas en mi brazo, tardé un par de meses en recuperar la movilidad del brazo, y eso fue porque yo insistía en moverlo, de lo contrario, habría tardado mucho más.

De la nada, sentí como Leo acarició mi herida, haciéndome estremecer, también había desarrollado más sensibilidad en ese lugar, debido a la profundidad de la herida y al tiempo que tardó en curarse, incluso ahora me solía aquejar en el hecho de que había veces en que la fuerza se desvanecía de golpe en mi brazo derecho y después regresaba lentamente.

—¿Cómo es posible que tu futuro compañero te haga esto?, es simplemente inconcebible.

—¡Eso es porque el maldito no sabe cómo tratar a una hembra fuerte como ella!.

 _Esa voz..._

—¡Abraham!.

—¡Whenn!.

Nos embestimos en un gran abrazo, ¡Hacía mucho que no lo veía!.

—¡Qué milagro encontrarte aquí!, ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunté sonriente.

—¡Bien!, lidiando con el encargo de mi padre pero bien, por lo que escuché, ¿Me imagino que aplazaste el emparejamiento otros tres meses más verdad?.

—Dejando de lado el hecho de que es más débil que yo, sabes de sobremanera que no me gusta Will, no me agradaba cuando gritaba casi a los cuatro vientos que me amaba, y ahora que se ha atrevido a pedirme como compañera lo detesto aún más.

—Lo sé, te diría que tu salvación es que alguien más te peleé para que te libres de ser suya pero, ¡Prácticamente es el único de la manada que no te tiene miedo!—soltó con una risa alegre.

Le dí un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—Ya se que el resto de los machos me tiene miedo, no necesito que lo repitas —hablé casi en un susurro.

Recordando como los demás machos de la manada solían huir de mí al verme, siempre me sentí rechazada en ese aspecto, yo sólo quería tener un amigo, aunque las hembras de mi manada eran muy alegres y siempre estaban a mi lado, yo no podía confiar en ellas por el hecho de que cada una de ellas sólo estaba conmigo para comunicarle a mi padre todo lo que yo pensara o hablara, jamás tuve un amigo de verdad para contarle mis secretos, mis angustias y demás.

Por lo menos...no lo tuve si no hasta que me encontré con Abraham, el Absol que había conocido un día de tantos en los que me fugaba de la manada.

—Tranquila, sabes que seré tu amigo por siempre.

Me abrazó con su pata, acercándome más a su pecho y reconfortándome en el proceso.

—Ejem...no quiero importunar pero, ¿Quién es él?—preguntó Leo un tanto enojado.

—Más bien debería de preguntar, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Acaso te está molestando Whenn?.

—¡No! —me separé de su pecho—, él es Leo, es... ¿Un amigo? —dudé un poco de llamarlo así, nos conocimos hace dos días, eso nos convierte en amigos...¿No?.

—Soy su amigo y acompañante de viaje, ¿Y tu eres? —habló Leo con los ojos fijos en él.

—Yo soy Abraham, soy su mejor amigo y su protector si alguien quiere hacerle daño —bramó, preparándose para atacar.

Ambos parecían sólo esperar a una pequeña incitación por parte del otro para comenzar a pelear.

—¡Hey tranquilos!, ¿Apenas nos volvemos a ver y ya quieres pelea Abraham?.

—Sabes que siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita —dijo mientras me tomaba de las mejillas y las estiraba a su antojo.

—¡Hey basta! —le dije sonriente.

—Y...¿Cómo se conocieron? —preguntó Leo, al parecer se había incomodado un poco por nuestra forma de actuar.

—Lo conocí en una de mis escapadas de la manada, estaba arriba de un árbol y lo vi paseando por ahí, le lancé una bola de nieve y empezamos una mini guerra, después de eso nos veíamos más seguido hasta que finalmente nos hicimos mejores amigos —relaté despreocupada.

—Si, desde entonces la considero mi pequeña hermanita del hielo —dijo mientras posaba su pata alrededor de mis hombros.

—Hablando de familia, ¿Cómo está tu compañera? —comenté traviesa.

—¿¡He?!, ¡Ella no es mi compañera!, es... sólo un encargo que me dejó mi padre —bajó el tono de voz cuando dijo eso, pues se había sonrojado—, está bien, acaba de evolucionar en una Glaceon —se volvió a sonrojar cuando habló.

—Me gustaría visitarla, hace mucho que no la veo —hablé al viento, recordando a esa pequeña Eevee que había llegado por azares del destino a esta montaña.

—¡Claro!, no hay problema, después de todo, ya te extraña.

—Bien, pues, vamos a tu cueva, ¿Eso no nos distrae del viaje verdad Leo? —me había olvidado de consultar su opinión.

—Sin problema, además, ya va siendo hora de comer.

—¡Exelente!, anda, llévanos hasta allá —le dije a Abraham mientras me montaba en su espalda.

—Claro, por cierto, ¿Has subido de peso verdad?.

—¡Cállate!.

En todo el camino nos la pasamos reviviendo viejos momentos de nuestra infancia, como por ejemplo, el día en que casi lo descubrían las hembras de mi manda, tuvo que pasar media hora debajo de una montaña de nieve para que ellas no lo encontraran, y se habrían tardado en ir, de no ser porque mi padre las mandó llamar para que hicieran la comida. Después de eso, tuve que cuidar de Abraham porque se había resfriado.

Me sentía tan bien al estar de nuevo en su compañía, me había hecho falta en estos dos años en los que aplazaba el emparejamiento con Will. Lo había necesitado para desahogarme, para llorar con él por las injusticias de mi padre, pero más que nada, para llorar con él por mis sueños que jamás se harían realidad.

—¿La recuerdas? —dijo, mientras me señalaba con su cabeza la cueva que se alzaba frente a nosotros.

—¿Cómo la podría olvidar si aquí pasé una de las mejores nevadas de mi vida? —dije alegre mientras recordaba esos tres días en los que estuve atrapada con él y Griselle en la cueva, me había divertido mucho.

—¡Whenn!.

—¡Griselle!.

Bajé de un salto de la espalda de Abraham y embestí a Griselle en un fuerte abrazo, la había extrañado mucho, en especial ahora que había evolucionado, era una Griselle nueva.

—¡Te extrañe mucho!, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sigue en plan el emparejamiento con Will?.

—Estoy bien, el emparejamiento sigue en plan pero ya sabes que lo aplazaré tanto como pueda, la evolución te sentó muy bien, aunque extrañaré tu pelaje —hablé un poco melancólica, recordando como solía ponerla en mi regazo y acariciar su suave pelaje.

—¡Yo también lo extraño!, pero por lo menos ahora ya no estoy temblando de frío —dijo sonriente.

—Oh, él es Leo, es mi amigo y acompañante de viaje.

Ambos asintieron en señal de saludo.

—Anda, vamos, la comida nos espera.

Griselle corrió a la cueva seguida de Abraham quien no le había quitado la mirada en todo el rato.

—¿Pasaste una nevada aquí? —preguntó Leo haciéndome mirarlo.

—Si, fue muy divertido...pero también incómodo.

—¿Incómodo?.

—Si, las tres noches que dormí aquí, ellos se acurrucaban juntos para no pasar frío, pero de la nada, Abraham acariciaba a Griselle y le decía que la amaba, lo cual era divertido, pero incómodo —desvié la mirada.

 _Era incómodo en especial porque yo quería eso, yo quería que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que me amaba, que me acariciara sin miedo._

—Tranquila, supongo que tendrás muchas que hablar con ellos, así que, ¿Porqué no nos quedamos hoy?.

—¿Enserio? ¿No te molesta?.

—Claro que no, además, ya que su cueva estaba bajando por la montaña estamos cerca del lugar que te quiero enseñar, pero eso ya será mañana —declaró con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta, caminamos hacia la cueva y nos adentramos en ella, descubriendo que Gricelle nos estaba esperando con una cosa grande y gorda.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté observando a la enorme masa roja.

—Abraham tuvo suerte y pescó un Magikarp —dijo Gricelle emocionada.

—Creí que no había peces por aquí —dije incrédula.

—Yo también, pero un día que salí a caminar temprano escuché un ruido extraño, fui hasta allá, me cegué un poco con la luz del sol pero cuando pude ver bien descubrí que había un río, sólo que estaba congelado por la nieve, y como ya va a empezar a salir más tiempo el sol pues se descongeló.

—Cierto, había olvidado que ya es de nuevo esa época.

—Siempre se te olvida —me reprochó Abraham.

—¿Qué época? —preguntó Leo quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

—La época en la que Will se pone más insistente del año.

—¿Por que? —preguntó Leo.

—Porque en mi manada, dentro de pocos días es el momento perfecto para tener compañero o cachorros —hablé mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—¿Y qué harás este año? —preguntó Gricelle.

—No lo sé, por lo menos gané un poco de tiempo, hace poco volví a pelear con Will y como siempre, no salió bien librado.

—¿No se defendió esta vez?, no tienes ninguna cicatriz nueva —dijo Abraham.

—Si, de hecho, me había destrozado el tobillo según palabras de Leo, pero me llevó a un Centro Pokémon y allí me curaron.

—¿La llevaste al Centro Pokémon? ¿Acaso eres un Pokémon con entrenador? —habló Abraham directamente a Leo.

—No, soy un Pokémon viajero, jamás he tenido entrenador, pero conocí el Centro Pokémon gracias a una enfermera que me ayudó cuando llegué a esta región, estaba muy débil así que ella me llevó al Centro y me metió en una máquina que me curó, me enseñó a cómo usar las vendas y medicinas, por eso llevé a Whenn ahí, porque ella la ayudaría al igual que lo hizo conmigo.

—Supongo que si lo hiciste es porque eres alguien en quien pueda confiar para dejarte el bienestar de Whenn en tus manos.

—Cuando la encontré ese día, sentada en esa roca con el tobillo destrozado, pensé de inmediato en ayudarla, creí que era una hembra débil a la cual habían atacado, me llevé una enorme sorpresa cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos y de la manera más fría que jamás había visto en otro Pokémon me dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda, me desconcertó de sobremanera su forma de actuar, pero incluso cuando ella me mandó al demonio algo me decía que tenía que ayudarla, y pues, así lo hice —finalizó mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

 _¿Por qué eso me sonó a una declaración como las de Will? pero, en lugar de ser melosas y exageradas como las de él...fue realista y...tierna..._

Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, su mirada brillaba más que de costumbre, e incluso, hasta parecía más alegre que antes. Esos cambios me desconcertaron, ¿Qué significaba todo esto?.

—Ejem...pues, entonces no tengo porque dudar de tus palabras, y desde este momento, siéntete como uno más de nuestra pequeña familia —habló Abraham, haciendo que cortara el contacto visual con Leo.

—Gracias, es un gran honor.

—Bueno, pues, comencemos que el pescado comenzará a congelarse —intervino Griselle.

Todos comenzamos a comer del Magikarp, mientras hablábamos de todo lo acontecido en el tiempo en que no nos habíamos visto, Gricelle me contó que cuando yo dejé visitarlos ella se entristeció mucho pero, Abraham se había encargado de hacerla sentir bien, en especial porque antes no solían llevarse muy bien que digamos, ya que Abraham la culpaba de ser sólo un estorbo, aunque yo lo terminé obligando a tratarla mejor, pero ahora que los veía conviviendo, los podría confundir fácilmente como una pareja, Abraham no le quitaba la mirada de encima y ella sonreía más que de costumbre.

Sin darnos cuenta, la noche hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Se quedan a dormir verdad? —preguntó Gricelle.

—Si, mañana nos iremos temprano para seguir con nuestro viaje —le confirmé con una sonrisa.

—Bien pues buenas noches.

Gricelle se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y casi al instante, Abraham la acompañó, recostándose a su lado pero dejando sus rostros cerca.

Yo me senté en la pared contraria a ellos, acomodándome para dormir y de paso, ver el espectáculo nocturno que adoraba ver desde su cueva.

—Ven aquí —habló en voz baja.

De la nada, Leo me tomó entre sus brazos y me levantó, sentándose él en mi lugar y dejándome sobre su regazo, lo cual me desconcertó.

—¿Qué haces?, ¿Porqué me dejas en tu regazo? —le pregunté extrañada, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Esto es lo que tu quieres no?, lo vi en tus ojos cuando me contaste que él hace lo mismo con ella, que la acaricia—remarcó sus palabras acariciando mi mejilla con su mano—, y que le dice que la quiere mucho, tu quieres sentir lo mismo.

Mi corazón dio un fuerte tirón en mi pecho al sentirse descubierto, ¿Cómo había podido saber lo que quería con sólo mirarme a los ojos?.

—¿Pero cómo?.

—Tus ojos son muy expresivos y muy fáciles de leer, es fácil saber lo que escondes a pesar de que te ocultas detrás de esa máscara de frialdad —declaró con una sonrisa.

No sabía muy bien si sentirme descubierta, enfadada o agradecida, ¿Agradecida?, si, agradecida porque eso era lo que había estado esperando en todo el tiempo en que escapaba de mi manada, esperaba que alguien notara de una maldita vez todo lo que mi mirada fría escondía, tenía la maldita necesidad de sentirme amada como antes, no de sólo recibir palabras vacías de quién me rodeaban sólo para estar al pendiente de mí e ir corriendo con mi padre y contarle cualquier cosa que me estuviera sucediendo.

Sonreí de medio lado, escuchando un único pensamiento en mi mente.

 _Es él..._

Me permití acurrucarme más cerca de él, disfrutando de su cercanía y el calor que su piel me transmitía.

—¿Leo?, ¿Estás dormido? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Estaba, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó mientras sentía como aferraba mi vientre con su brazo.

—Te perderás el espectáculo.

—¿Cuál espectáculo?.

—Shh...sólo espera un poco más.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que pensé en que no sucedería nada, hasta que el silencio se vió interrumpido por las palabras de Abraham.

—Hmm...Gricelle...te...te amo...—Me cubrí la boca tratando de no reírme, cuanto extrañaba escucharlo hablar por las noches—, no sabes...cuanto te odié cuando te conocí...pero...mírate ahora...ya no eres esa Eevee que siempre quería proteger...ahora eres una hermosa princesa del hielo...sólo Arceus sabe lo loco que me tienes...

Las carcajadas querían salir de mi al igual que de Leo, pero ambos nos cubríamos la boca. De la nada, vi como Gricelle levantaba su rostro y nos veía con una sonrisa.

—¿Es tierno no?.

La miré sorprendida, ¿Acaso ella ya lo sabía?, yo jamás se lo había comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Abraham.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Desde hace casi un año y medio, desperté una noche cuando escuché como alguien hablaba y descubrí que era él —habló, mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna.

—¿Y porqué no le dices nada para darle un impulso?.

—Porque quiero que él mismo se arme de valor y me lo diga —confesó, para luego, besarlo en los labios, al instante Abraham dejó de balbucear, al parecer ese era el método para hacerlo callar—, buenas noches —dijo finalmente para volverse a dormir.

—Él la quiere mucho.

—Lo sé, pero es un poco testarudo cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, muy pocas veces suele decirlos, y si los dice por lo general lo hace como palabras al viento, algo que no hay que tomar enserio.

—Entonces será un poco complicado que lo diga.

—Lo sé, pero tengo la esperanza de que lo hará —finalice, mientras me acomodaba mejor en su regazo.

—Buenas noches —Leo me abrazó, haciéndome quedar acunada por él.

—Igual.

Me dejé llevar por la comodidad que sentía entre sus brazos, hacia mucho que no me sentía así, tan bien de estar en compañía de alguien más que no fueran Gricelle o Abraham.

Tenía que admitir que me daba miedo, en especial con el último pensamiento que se cruzó por mi mente, pero también me llenaba de curiosidad el saber que pasaría entre nosotros más adelante.


End file.
